As Long As There's Christmas
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Lily can't see the beauty of christmas. So can James persuade her into joining the holiday festivities? or will she be the one teaching him the TRUE meaning of christmas.


**Ok, ok, here's my Christmas story, finally, I hope you all like! It's a song from BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: AN ENCHANTED CHRISTMAS! AS LONG AS THERE'S CHRISTMAS**

* * *

"_Oh, come on Lily, you've got to love Christmas!"_

"_I do not Potter! It's just a blasted holiday where people have to go around worrying about finding JUST the right gift!"_

"_No, it's not. It's more than that!"_

"_Oh yeah, like what?"_

"_LOTS! Like sitting near the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate or playing in the snow, or spending time with friends and family."_

_After that, Lily became dead silent. It actually took James by complete surprise. It was night before Christmas and just a few seconds ago he had been arguing on the true meaning of the holiday. Now she was entirely speechless. It really was a sight to behold, if it wasn't for that expression she had on her face._

"_Lily, are you okay."_

_Her eyes were now blazing with fury._

"_I'm just fine Potter, now leave me alone."_

"_But Lily, you still haven't listened to what I have to say."_

"_Fine, Potter, just to get rid of you, I'll listen."_

"…_You will?"_

"_Yes, now hurry up, I haven't got all day."_

_James was the one speechless now, he had to make this count, I mean the future of Christmas was at stake. Then it hit him, he walked up to her and gave her a genuine smile, taking her hand into his. Startling her a little._

James: There is more to this time of year

_James led her to the window and motioned her to look out into the courtyard, where two sixth years were strolling along the lake's edge. _

James: Than sleigh bells and holly

Mistletoe and snow

_When suddenly a group of younger years passed them by, having a snowball fight. James' eyes twinkled at the sight. James also realized that Lily looked a little amused at the sight._

James: Those things come and go

Much deeper than snow

_James smiled at the improvement, especially when she turned to him and was still smiling. Once they made eye contact her smile shot down immediately, but James wasn't done persuading her._

James: Stronger than the strongest love we'll know

We'll ever know

_He tugged slightly on her wrist and led her out of the Gryffindor Common Room. As they made their way down the corridors, they could see some students were talking amongst themselves._

James: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

_A few of the younger girls waved to James flirtatiously and Lily rolled her eyes in disbelief. James gave them a charming smile and bowed to each one of them like a perfect gentleman. All them giggled loudly, before rushing off._

James: As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine

A star shines above us lighting your

Way and mine

_Once they were around the corner, James grabbed Lily's armed and pulled her down the hall. All the way to the Great Hall, where he pointed her to go through the oak doors. Where she saw a sight to behold, house elves and students rushing around to decorate every inch of the Great Hall._

Sirius: Just as long as there's Christmas

There will be Christmas pud

Tons of turkey...

_A very merry Sirius passed by them trying not to drop a huge plate of turkey, just as a couple of girls followed him, holding fancy little decors._

Peter: And cranb'ry sauce

And mince pies if we're good

_Peter came at the end with a huge bowl of dark maroon liquid, with some on his face. Lily turned to see Remus in the middle, sending sparks into the nearby fireplaces._

Remus: Loads of logs on the fire

_A few of the house elves were helping out, sending a velvet ribbon around the walls and tying it up nicely into a bow at certain lengths._

House Elves: Lots of gifts on the tree

All wrapped up in red ribbons...

_James bent down and whispered something silly in Lily's ear, making her turn a slight pink in the cheeks._

James: Wonder if there's one for me

_When Sirius had put down the turkey, he was now wearing a party hat and blowing into a kazoo in everyone's faces._

Sirius: We are due for a party

Where on earth do we start?

_Lily's friend Alice came from behind and laughed lightly, while hanging on her friend's shoulder. She wore a crystal crown on her head, while her pearl necklace and earrings swung from their places. Making Lily laugh as well at her carelessness._

Alice: I may wear my tiara

You bought me in Monmartre

_The house elves were now running around, inspecting the silverware for Christmas Eve dinner._

House elf: All the silver will sparkle

_They were now clean enough to see your face reflect on the plate's surface._

House elf: And the china will gleam

_While other attended the tables, some began cleaning the floors, allowing some of the students to treat it like an ice rink._

House elf: And we'll all be shiny

As a brand-new centime

_Peter began to jump up and down, the sugar finally getting to him._

Peter: After dinner we'll play games

_Sirius was now joining him in his moronic leaping and what was worse he was holding a champagne bottle._

Sirius: 'Till the morning breaks through

_Alice raced up from behind them and took the bottle away form Sirius, gulping down a few drops for herself._

Alice: Then we'll meet in the garden

This is what we shall do

_Peter began to jump around the Great Hall, telling everyone what was his plan for the next morning._

Peter: We will build us a snowman

That will reach up to the sky

_James couldn't help but add into all the fun and begin jumping after him, which really got Lily chuckling._

James: It will stay up until July

_Everyone now gathered around the tree in the front of the Great Hall to each put an ornament on. James pulled Lily up and gave her a snowflake shaped crystal. Lily took it carefully and sit it upon one of the branches._

James/Everyone (except Lily): As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

_Sirius and Remus, enchanted a long red ribbon to flow around the tree and worked its way up until a huge bow sat right on top of its branches. Just above that, Alice set a shimmering star to light up the entire hall._

Everyone (except Lily): As long as our guiding star shines above

_James looked over at Lily and smiled to her, hoping to see her smiling back. She did and she even laughed at her own foolishness._

James: As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine

_James nudged her, giving her the impression that it didn't matter, it only matter if she was having fun with them. She smiled even broader and nodded happily._

James/Everyone (including Lily): There'll always be Christmas

_James linked his fingers with hers, hoping not to get smacked again. When he wasn't, he sighed and continued to stare at the tree dreamily._

James: So there always will be a time

When the world is filled with peace and love

"_You see Lily, Christmas is a time to share with others and enjoy yourselves. It doesn't matter about the gifts. As long as you're with the people you love, you'll be all right."_

_James could now feel her finger become cold and slip out of his grasp. He looked over at her in wonder and was surprised to see her frown placed back on her face, but her eyes were now bloodshot._

"_Lily?"_

"_Potter, just leave me alone!" _

_She was about to run, when he caught her wrists._

"_Hey what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong, is I'm not going to be all right!"_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning, I can't spend Christmas with the ones I love, because…. because…"_

"_What?"_

"_They're DEAD Potter! Dead!"_

_By now Lily was breaking down and tears began falling one by one._

"_Lily, I'm so sorry-"_

"_Save it Potter! I don't need your sympathies, I just need you to let go of me!"_

_And he did. As he watched her leave, he couldn't even imagine how miserable she must be feeling. He had no idea how it would feel to lose your family, right when it matter the most to have them. But somehow, he understood Lily's grudge._

**

* * *

Ok, if everyone knows, there's a reprise to the song, so here it is, I hope you all enjoyed my Christmas songfic!**_

* * *

Christmas morning. Shatter ribbons, upturned tables, scorched stones. That's not how Christmas was supposed to look like. James took a deep sigh, from both disappointment and exhaustion. He and the rest of the school had just spent the entire night fighting a horde of Death Eaters who had somehow entered the school undiscovered. James had come into the Great Hall hoping to find some kind of enlightening but instead the image brought more pain than any of his battle scars._

"_James?"_

_Although, he didn't need to look back to see whom it was, he knew the voice. It was just the same voice calling him, not by his last name but by his first name that startled him. James looked behind him and saw Lily walking in, her hair fuzzed from the ruckus. _

"_Oh hey Lily."_

_Lily walked over slowly to him and sat next to him on the ground, seeing as his leg was too hurt to support him._

"_Look at this place."_

_Lily looked at where he was starring, it was where the gallant tree was standing just a few hours ago, now turned to ash and ruins._

"_Don't worry Potter, your tree will be back up in no time, you'll see."_

"_Ha, why bother putting it back up?"_

"_Potter!"_

"_We were just attacked by Voldemort's dominions and the school is in desperate need of remodeling! Everyone's practically dead of exhaustion and probably not in the mood to celebrate. Let's face it, Christmas is ruined."_

"_No it's not. And we don't need everyone's permission to celebrate, we should just do it because we want to."_

"_And this comes from the girl who didn't even want to celebrate in the first place! Come off it Lily!"_

"_I'm serious!" _**(please don't ruin he mood guys, PLEASE!)**

_James just shook his head, making Lily huff in annoyance._

"_James, look at me!"_

_James didn't look at her. He couldn't._

"_James."_

_James could feel her fingers touch his cheek and turn his eyes to her. Her eyes were glowing brightly, despite the haunting pain in them._

"_You know what I kept on thinking during the attack? How stupid I was to not want to celebrate Christmas. It was something my family and I did every year and I guess… not having them here with me this year… kind of hurt."_

_James still couldn't keep a steady gaze with her until she added,_

"_But, I can imagine only one thing that would be even worse to wake up and find on Christmas morning."_

"_And what's that?"_

_James' voice was just above a whisper and Lily's reply was no louder._

"_If I couldn't' celebrate it…with you."_

_James looked at her in purse shock, and watched as she took his hands into hers._

Lily: When I felt lost and lonely

Not a dream in my head

_The look on her face told him, she meant every single word she said and could see all the happiness she felt in her eyes. It made him feel somewhat calm again._

Lily: Your words lifted my spirits high

Remember what you said

_Lily looked at a streak of sunlight coming through an open window and could just feel the frosted air blowing in. She pulled James on his feet, holding onto his sides and walked him out into the snowy courtyard. It looked absolutely amazing, a full blanket of snow!_

Lily: As long as there's Christmas

I truly believe

_Lily began to laugh as snow began to fall. She smiled at James and began to spin him around. Allowing all the snow to wipe away the sweat on their foreheads._

James/Lily: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

As long as our guiding star shines above

_Pulled out from James' arm and spun back into his embrace, when he gracefully caught her. He smiled back at her as she smiled at him with such warmth it made him feel even better about the whole situation._

Lily: There'll always be Christmas

_James dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a little box and placed it into his hands. Lily looked so surprised by this that she waited for him to give her some reassurance._

James: So there always will be a time

When the world is filled with peace and love

_All he needed to do was smile and Lily opened the small box in her fingers. She gasped as she looked inside. It was a simple gold ring, with a shimmering diamond in its middle. Lily looked at him, still in shock._

"_I was hoping for the right time."_

"_But…why…I mean, I still hated you…"_

"_Lucky guess?"_

_Lily smiled and looked at the ring._

"_Can you guess my answer?"_

"…_No?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Yes?!"_

"_Yes, James, I'll marry you."_

_James was so happy at the moment that he forgot about his injuries and raised Lily above his head, twirling her around. His laughter echoed through the courtyard, waking the owls sleeping in a nearby tree. The happy couple watched until James felt the pain soar through his body and they landed in a heap in the snow. They laughed it off, until Lily giggled,_

"_And I thought you said it didn't matter about the presents."_

_James smirked and kissed her forehead._

"_Yes, but as long as there's Christmas, my dear Lily, you will always be my present."_

**

* * *

So you guys like or wat, OHH OHH OHHH tell me please. I know the ending was a bit off. I mean she still hated him, but I just thought the marriage thing could work. I mean, its like the books say. People weren't thinking rite during Vooldemort's reign. Lol. PLEASE! Im coming out with two more songfics before Christmas so, hold on tight and review!**


End file.
